Little Things
by cheesycheeselovr
Summary: Just the little things about the Titans. Like how Beast Boy likes to skip rocks, and how a certain empath silently encourages it.
1. Skipping Stones

**Skipping Stones**

Beast Boy liked skipping rocks. It was just one of those little things he did. When he was sad or angry or just wanted to think, the little shape shifter would go and sit on the shore and stare out over the water, throwing the stones and count how many times they skipped and rippled. All the others knew of this habit, but none said anything about it to the changeling. Cyborg might make a joke to Robin about how they might not have much of a beach after awhile, but beyond that they let their smallest member have his space.

Sometimes Raven would go out and watch him as he tossed rock after rock. She liked to guess at how he was feeling that day without the use of her powers, instead using her observations to tell her all she wanted to know. She noted how those green ears would twitch at every little sound, but he wouldn't pay any attention to it when he was thinking. Or they would turn down when he was sad, the rocks being tossed in the water instead of actually being skipped. When he was angry, Beast Boy would throw the rocks as far as he could, getting more skips out of the smooth pebbles. Raven watched it all, hiding in the shadows, silent as the darkness she clothed herself in.

And then, at the end of the day when Beast Boy finally turned to go inside, she would stay outside and wait for him to disappear into the tower. Raven would look out over the water and listen to the waves as the stars twinkled above her. She would float out over the lapping ocean and retrieve all the little pebbles she could from where they had been thrown away, carefully placing them around Beast Boy's favorite spot, making sure that it wouldn't be obvious that she had placed them there on purpose. She worked for hours until she was satisfied there were enough for her little shapeshifter when he would return.

 **A/N: So I wrote this a long time ago, just a little reflection piece that I'm a sucker for. It's a stand alone right now, but maybe if you guys like it and give me some ideas I could do some more? Idk... Anyway, hope you liked this! If you like this type of thing, you should totally go check out Jack Mirembe's work called Mechanics, which was what inspired this in the first place.**


	2. Night Ride

**Requested by Artemis Raven Courtney**

 **Night Rides**

No one ever really knew what sorts of things would set him off. Most of the time, Robin was fine, a good guy with determination and strength to spare. He was always quick on his feet and even quicker with his tongue. He liked pizza, he liked video games, he liked his friends, he was happy. Well, for the most part.

Some things you couldn't bring up around him, things like circuses or clowns or parents or really anything that was too personal. You couldn't really see it, but those blue eyes would become distant and stormy when anything like that was mentioned. It wasn't visible, but the team could always tell when something bugged their leader. As a rule of thumb, they always avoided going too deep into personal information like that, they were a team, they were friends, but that didn't mean they knew everything about each other, and that was ok. Robin wasn't the sharing type.

When those things came around and made the little storm cloud rain over his head, he'd go out on his R-Cycle to clear his thoughts. No little cloud of sadness could follow him when he was racing down streets, barely whisking past vehicles and screeching between pedestrians. Most would think he was trying to get himself killed. In fact his team would often worry about their little bird when he left the nest, but most didn't do anything about it.

All but Starfire. The red head was not as adept at sneaking around as the child prodigy, she couldn't hide in the shadows like Raven or disguise herself as a small earth creature like Beast Boy, but she was good enough. On those nights when Robin left the tower to speed through Jump City alone, she would follow, high above where she could conceal herself among the stars and the clouds. She'd keep an eye on her leader and friend, the first earthling she'd met on this planet, and make sure he was alright. She was always careful not to be seen, and was just able to dash back inside before the Boy Wonder parked his motorcycle in the garage and made his way to bed.

So what if some times the young leader didn't come back till dawn, so what if it meant that in the morning Starfire was exhausted due to flying all night. At least she knew he was safe and sound, and that was what mattered.

A/N: so this was a request. Artemis Raven Courtney wanted a story where Starfire follows Robin when he takes out his RCycle and it struck a chord with me. What can I say? I'm a sucker for this kind of stuff. All requests are welcome, doesn't have to be romantic or anything like that. Just little things you've noticed or things you might think happen. I actually have an idea for the next one already. Hmmm I wonder if you'll like it.

Reviews are greatly loved, even if for some reason FF isn't letting me see them on site. Thank you to Artemis Raven Courtney, Invader Johnny, and there was one other person but I can't see who it was, I'm sorry.


	3. Childhood and Books

**Childhood and Books**

Nobody would have thought Beast Boy liked reading. He was such a clown, always playing pranks or video games, that you never would have guessed he could sit still enough to actually read anything. And for the most part that was true.

Give him a history book and he'd look at you like you were crazy. Fiction books could hold him down for a little bit, but the little shapeshifter would always get too anxious and end up skipping to the last pages to find out how the book ended. But science books? Now those could hold the little grass stain for hours. Any kind was like candy, especially ones focusing on animals, of any kind, he wasn't too particular.

Cyborg couldn't count the number of times he'd had to go find his best friend after he'd been missing for a few hours (the others were always worried he was up to something) only to find him pouring over a science article he'd found or a textbook left behind.

Cyborg asked him about it once, wondering why science interested him so much. Was he hoping to do something with all this knowledge? Maybe he just liked looking at the pictures, as colorful as they were. But the answer he received was so much simpler.

Beast Boy had shrugged, barely glancing away from the tiny print explaining how a black hole worked. "My parents were scientists. I don't know, it reminds me of them. They used to read this kind of stuff to me when I was a kid."

The way he said it, as if he weren't a child anymore, made Cyborg stop his line of questioning. He was reminded that the smallest member of their little group wasn't really a kid anymore, no matter how much he looked like it. After seeing the things they'd seen, Cyborg knew their innocence was lost a long time ago, especially when Beast Boy had been in the hero game a lot longer than most of the others (barring Robin, he never shared how long he'd been with Batman) which meant even more of the awful world they lived in.

Cyborg had to leave it alone after that, never asking about the books or disturbing him while he read again. Who was he to interrupt something that made the boy feel closer to his parents? Maybe, just for a little while, he could be a kid again.

A/N: Been awhile hasn't it? Well this is what I was hoping to write, though the ending is off I know. I'm sorry, I've been staring at this for awhile and couldn't make it work the way I wanted. Finally I just said forget it and did my best to finish. Please give me some feedback? What can I do to make it better?

I will try and get your idea out, miss Unknown Legends! I shall try!

Thank you to the reviewer I missed last time by the name of Justsomeotherguy (ironic, no?), and also new reviewers Mathiastodd, and Story Teller of Unknown Legends. Love you all for all your love.


End file.
